Break My Mind, Restart The Time
by Ko-Sensei
Summary: His life can't get any worse. The dropout, abandoned by his parents, and bullied. Then his half-brother turns twenty-one and he now is under the legal care of Sasuke Uchiha. Moving to a new town, Naruto is now caught in Konoha gang war and is busy having his world fall apart. So why is he falling in love with his egotistical half-brother, again? AU. Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: His life can't get any worse. The dropout, abandoned by his parents, and bullied. Then his half-brother becomes of age and he now is under the legal care of Sasuke Uchiha. Moving to a new town, Naruto is now caught in a Konoha gang war, and busy having his world fall apart. So why is he falling in love with his egotistical half-brother, again? Sasunaru. AU.

This is something I've wanted to write for two years, though I never got around to doing it since I found excuses not to. Sincerely hope that you'll like reading it, although I think I might have written the first chapter as lagging too much into Naruto's thoughts.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Break My Mind, Restart The Time**

_Written by Ko-Sensei._

**part one entails** of Iruka-made-healthy-vegetables-(YUCK) and an unwanted and absolutely _unneeded_ discussion, dattebayo!

Demanding for a cleaned room was plausible.

Demanding for the stinking, dirty socks that were currently flung all over the fireplace to be taken care of _("Right this instant, Naruto!")_ was normal hygiene.

Demanding for the mayonnaise-poured-all-over-white-toilet-seat prank (which was currently eliciting some oh-so-lovely high-pitched screaming from the boys bathroom) was also just a part of perfectly normal, daily hygiene.

Demanding for (attempted and yeah, and totally failed) studying of his homework was a generally to-be-expected.

Demanding for him not to spend the next three hours hiding and peeking into the girl's bathroom (damn, how did he always know _everything_ he always did all the time?) was also an expected response.

Even if his straight down, flat out FBI-sneaking skills, the _skills_ were not being properly appreciated here (_"Naruto!"_).

Demanding that he not get into any fights today was common sense.

Demanding that he actually get his ass down and do something productive for once which had just _about_ a 0.001% of ever occurring was just mother-hen talking.

Demanding that he eat completely and utterly ramen-free and ramen-banned meals today was barely passable.

Demanding that he eat organic vegetable muck (it was _healthy_. Healthy as in, H-E-A-L-T-H-Y) was starting to go from passable to maybe-kinda-not-so-passable.

Demanding that he not wear one of his typical obnoxious trademark orange shirts today was just strange, since that was one thing that normally wasn't nagged on.

Demanding that he have Gaara leave and wait outside for some privacy was starting to go from just a bad day to something a little suspicious.

Nevertheless...

…. demanding to have this positively unwanted and _absolutely _unneeded discussion that only an idiot would take (had he mentioned unwanted?) in the first place was way, way past the_ line_.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

Though most people wouldn't believe it with the way the hyperactive blond would act and behave, especially when snapping back and forth with the orphanage owner, Naruto was very attached to Iruka. And devoted, in his own way.

Although he would throw up a big fuss about just anything when dealing with Iruka-from things like the color of his socks (_"But I like wearing them mismatched, Iruka-sensei!"_) to his curfew time, if one would think back to all of the events that had happened in his life, Naruto had never been one to turn Iruka down, though he wouldn't ever admit to it.

Never ever_ ever_.

Had he had a choice? No, not really. As in... no, not at all.

But there was a reason for everything Iruka did, and he'd come to realize that.

He just really wasn't good with any of the intelligent /schoolwork/ end of the deal, and being forced to read Shakespeare, figure out Trigonometry and write reports was much a worse fate than failing in his opinion. There was no point in trying when no matter what he did, he'd always be a loser on this kind of playing field. No matter what people chalked up dreams to be, saying "You can be whatever you want to be!"

Load of lies.

Not everyone could go to college. Not everyone lead pleasant, happy lives. Not everyone lived their life free of debt. Not everyone had a nice, high-end job. Whether Iruka was holding it up as actual homework or actual physical abuse (a swat to the head), he honestly didn't know which was worse and hoped it wasn't the homework. It was in the statistics, and even in the news.

So it wasn't worth trying at all.

…... that was what most people would say.

Heheh, if he'd followed and just did whatever people had told him to do, long ago he would have been screwed over, probably.

Good thing he wasn't that prone to suggestions.

A light breeze swept throughout the room.

"Naruto."

Having been distracted, the blond glanced upwards.

Eeep. Uh, for some reason, Iruka didn't look mad this time... so he wasn't going to get scolded? But Iruka looked too serious and solemn for the news to be anything good.

He had to play it cool.

What was the day today... Friday. He'd skipped school, and surprisingly, Iruka hadn't said anything about it, though he'd called him up to his "professional office" in the orphanage. He'd been waiting in here for about half an hour, absentmindedly rearranging the pens that had been scattered on Iruka's desk to amuse himself.

He... wasn't in trouble, was he?

Going for an enthusiastic smile and energetic wave, Naruto straightened up and tried to cut into the serious atmosphere Iruka had on. "Look what I found," he said, and picked up a grape off the floor. "What did the grape say when it was stepped on?" Wiping his palm on a nearby tissue, he grinned and tossed the dirty tissue and the grape into the trash can lazily, pausing for dramatics.

Then he dropped the bucket.

"It let out a little _wine_."

With the expression on his face, you would have thought that he had found the cure to cancer.

He snorted-before realizing that laughing at his own joke was lame. Really, really lame. "Get it? Get it?"

No such luck. Iruka didn't even crack a small smile-which was really_ weird_.

But even so, Iruka continued looking at him seriously, which started to worry Naruto. Iruka was tough in his own way, he knew, and was no drama queen or pushover. If there was something worrying him to this amount-then there was some deep shit that had gone down.

"Naruto, I... I'm not really sure how to tell you this. How to start." Sighing, the orphanage owner slided down into a chair while motioning for Naruto to do the same.

He did.

Okay, so he wasn't in trouble. Probably. Naruto marked that off of his list.

He wondered if Iruka had found out that he had been the one that had done the graffiti on the City Hall, or found that he'd been selling his illegal stash of candy bars from his locker at school, or he'd found out that Naruto had been forging his signature on the failed tests his teachers kept on sending home, or maybe he'd discovered that Naruto had never read any of the school course traditional Japanese literature throughout the year, using online notes and summaries to scrape by, and was going to make him be an honest man and turn himself in.

Or worse, he was _actually _going to make Naruto read them.

But then his mind wandered to Gaara, who Naruto knew was waiting for him outside of the room, and suddenly, his breath hitched as he remembered that '_Wait, wasn't the date Friday and he hadn't walked with Gaara to school and since there wasn't school tomorrow and without him there the bullies would have had nothing to hold them back-'_

As if he'd seen the alarm in Naruto's eyes and read his thoughts, Iruka sighed again. "I already told Gaara that he'd have to wait for you an hour, but he came anyways. He's resting in my office."

Resting. Iruka had said _resting_. Like he knew... which he probably did.

Then again, Naruto had to marvel at that keen intuitive instinct that Iruka always had on 24/7.

Though Gaara and him had always hidden their injuries, refusing tautly to show them to anyone or get help from Iruka especially, there always seemed to be that haphazardly placed first aid kit or bandaging wraps and ointment left on the counter or table whenever they needed them. Once, it had even been placed under the Naruto's bed when the two of them had spent the night in the orphanage. And in his office, Naruto knew, there was a cabinet full of the first aid materials. Which was where Iruka had let Gaara stay.

He calmed down somewhat, but was kind of uneasy. Naruto kind of understood where Iruka's mother-hen nature sprouted from as he himself felt this urge to go check on the fragile redhead and make sure that he wasn't hurt too badly.

Gaara was his_ friend_, dammit.

Iruka's eyes softened, like he knew what was going through the blond's head-but they chalked up again quickly as the orphanage owner seemed to remember the topic at hand.

This was not okay.

By now, Naruto was scared out of his wits. He'd seen Iruka get angry before (hundreds and hundreds of times), like he always would whenever Naruto misbehaved or did something really bad or inappropriate (like the graffiti incident). Never had he seen Iruka get really solemn or serious, and it was scaring the wits out of him.

The lone Uzumaki sitting in the room waited for the punch line.

Only, there would be no punch line.

Just a reality punch. In the face.

A smarting one, at that.

"Naruto, I... a week ago, your half-brother turned twenty-one."

Yeah, yeah, the usual-wait, what?!

This must have shown on his face, because Iruka sighed and passed a folder over to him gently.

"You know we talked about this, right? You knew that once Uchiha Sasuke turned twenty-one..."

Iruka didn't finish the sentence and trailed off, but it was enough.

And Uzumaki Naruto could already guess what the end of this discussion was going to be, and he really wasn't liking it so far.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Naruto," Iruka tried again, but Naruto grimaced.

It'd be fine as in, he'd be living with_ pure evil. _

Naruto had hardly been able to do a decent job in any of his foster homes, _ever_, and if there was some legal issues that would force him to go to his apparent real family, then there was no way that he'd get along with them, then he loved Iruka and the orphanage and what would.. what would _Gaara_ do without him, or rather, what would_ he_ do without Gaara-?

What the hell was he supposed to do with his apparent "family?" Smile? "Hey, I'm your half-brother, the living, painful reminder of why your family was torn apart and ended with everyone dying, and now you have to take me in, even though you probably hate me. How ya doing, and where's my room?"

What were they going to go to "bond", if it ever came to that? Play video games? Watch TV? Go on camping trips? Eat at diners? Even if Uchiha Sasuke wasn'_t pure ev_il and actually for some weird reason wanted Naruto to come live with him, it'd still be awkward. And weird, because of the entire family situation thing.

And with the two of them being the only two survivors-or people living today.

"Is he fine with it?" The blond tried, not daring to hope for at this much.

"...Not really," Iruka admitted, and neither were surprised by that.

Then from going through this topic in previous years, Naruto already knew the details. Sasuke Uchiha lived in an apartment complex in Ikebukuro, a district in Tokyo. He could get there in a few hours by the subway. Iruka had already arranged for his school records to be transferred to a public high school over there, and school had just started a week ago-which meant that he'd be a little late.

Well.

…...Damn.

And for once in his life, Naruto didn't put up a fight or start arguing back like he normally would because he knew there was absolutely nothing Iruka could do about it and he didn't want to give him unnecessary trouble, and also it wasn't like Iruka wanted him to go either.

It was the contrary, of all things. And Naruto knew that best of all.

"...I'll go pack," He said reluctantly, and left the office to head towards his room, fingers lingering on the doorknob, as if to reminisce something that he'd never get to look at again

That, and the sad look Iruka had in his eyes was starting to get to him.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

Left by his parents as a child, a dropout in school, bullied, and uncool. Uchiha Sasuke was just going to be _thrilled_ at being forced to take care of some abandoned illegitimate child, wasn't he.

Naruto grinned at this thought.

His background story wasn't all that unusual, though in his opinion, it was certainly miserable and tear-jerking enough to make the lead hero in some movie. What had actually happened was he'd grown up at Iruka's orphanage (and that was all he could ever remember), and he honestly didn't care since he'd loved Iruka, but as the years went by, with Iruka putting out searches and requests in the government and courts, his real family had turned up.

So he'd go home to his long-lost parents, have a tearful reunion and have a happily ever after, right?

At least, that's what the script writers would write in. His parents would be these famous celebrity movie actors, or rich owners of some company, or maybe even some regular commonplace loving parents.

God had most definitely been in a shitty mood when he'd come around, Naruto reasoned.

But all jokes aside, his predicament kind of really_ sucked_.

It turned out that Naruto was an illegitimate child.

Stunning, marvelous, perfect fucking_ field_ day.

He wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but the gist of it was, he was somehow the child of Fugaku Uchiha. And his mother-even to this day, he didn't know.

Naruto had barely turned two when Iruka had found out about Fugaku Uchiha through some friends that he had working in a detective foundation (someone named Jiraiya and Tsunade... Iruka always talked of them fondly), so Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha had driven down to the small country town where Iruka's orphanage was-in Saitama, Japan, to come pick up Naruto, right?

Then here, God must have been in the most shitiest of moods, because right then, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha had gotten into a car accident-

And both died two days later.

Hallelujah.

But what caught at him more was the aftermath of the accident.

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha had two children- that were hardly grown up.

Sasuke Uchiha had been three, Itachi Uchiha had been six.

…... Six. Fucking _six_ years old... and it wasn't like eight was much better.

He winced. That... would have seriously sucked. A lot.

Iruka had told them that the two brothers had then been raised by some other Uchiha relatives with a decent fortune left to them, so it wouldn't be that bad, right?

No, who was he kidding.

Their lawyers had absolutely stood fast on not giving anything to Naruto, and persisted with this, though honestly, Naruto didn't really care as he'd gotten along fine and didn't want to leech off of some spoiled star child's for-life funds. Especially since it was kind of his fault in the first place that they were parentless. If he'd been them, he would have resented himself too.

So the plan was for Naruto and Sasuke to be taken care of Itachi as their legal guardian when Itachi turned twenty-one. And for a few years, that was what Naruto had expected would happen.

Which he also (shamelessly) had been very vehement against, and by some forsaken miracle (though he felt bad about being elated at this), Itachi Uchiha had gone missing at the age of fifteen.

Now, Naruto was seventeen, and Sasuke had just turned twenty-one, which meant...

Like it or not,

He was now saddled with a rich half-brother that most likely hated him with a passion. Fun.

This was really, really not okay, and if they could please just rewind an hour back and pretend none of this had ever happened-

Naruto stripped off his jacket and flung it at the hangers, feeling really hot as really, it_ wa_s still summer and he had a lot to think about. Running a hand through his blond spikes, Naruto started to make out through the orphanage door, kicking over the old, beaten up shoe stand lying in his way, before remembering...

Shit, how could he have forgotten?

"_Gaara!"_

* * *

《 Hey. Ko signing in here. This is not technically my first post, but starting from here on out, it is, isn't it.? There will definitely be much more plot with the Konoha gangs and Sasuke being Naruto's older half-brother than is in the summary, just couldn't fit it all in.

So far, if you didn't catch on, Naruto and Gaara are best friends. Naruto lives at Iruka's orphanage, or he did, but now that Sasuke's become of age, now Sasuke is his legal guardian. Which means, he's going to move in with him.

Shouldn't have to say this, but leave a review, s'il vous plait.

Reviews make my fingers move faster. Then hearing from you makes me happy.

Au revoir...~ 》


	2. Chapter 2

I have a really close friend who comes up with ideas for stories I write all the time, and even better, she has a _British_ accent because she lives in _Britain_ as a tour guide. Which is extremely trippy, and I should most likely be giving her credit here. Thanks to Dawn, for kicking my ass soundly and making me post your "one true pairings." Since I know you're going to see this here right away.

Enjoy, _mademoiselles_. Mellorine, mellorine...~!

* * *

**Break My Mind, Restart The Time**

_Written by Ko-Sensei._

**part two entails **of redheads needing to pay hourly for body cushions and professional cuddlers

"_Gaara!"_

But as soon as the word had left his lips, there was a tap on his shoulder, along with a slight gust of wind by his cheek as a familiar person slid up behind him, with their arms suddenly being draped around his shoulders.

Being startled by this, Naruto had nearly fell over, but the arms kept him in place. Sounding amused, the person straightened out and bent over to pick up the shoe stand Naruto had kicked down by accident.

"...Naruto."

Gaara said, still sounding slightly amused, and like always, his voice was soft.

The blond cursed. "That surprised me, damnit. And I can remember my own name just fine as well, thank you very much." Despite the backtalk, Naruto reached for the back of Gaara's shirt and tugged it down, checking for wounds. Sure enough, to his dismay, there were dark bruises there.

Lightly touching over them with his fingertips, he scowled. Reaching for the redhead's wrist, he started tugging him towards his room-up a flight of stairs and down a hall to the right.

Storming through the door and sitting Gaara down on his bed by force (though he was actually gentle about it more than anything), Naruto frowned. Normally, Naruto thought _he_ had it bad, but Gaara always managed to have it worse.

Though the fact that Naruto was faster and fought back may have had something to do with it. Honestly, though he tried not to let it on obviously, he was constantly worried because...well...

Compared to him, Gaara was pretty breakable.

As if reading his thoughts (which the jerk probably was), Gaara had a slightly amused expression on his face again. A majority of people would have probably not been able to tell ("His expression never changes... weird kid"), but Naruto had known his best friend long enough to read his expressions.

Which would make sense, since the two had been as tight as could be since they had shared the "loner" swing set seat on the playground at age five. Innocent and deceptively eager to make friends as small children, both would have probably been emotionally scarred forever if they hadn't found each other, since both were scorned and disliked among all the people living in Saitama.

"...Hero-san." Gaara accused bluntly. But by the way the other teen's shoulders relaxed, Naruto instantly knew that he was making fun of him.

"Stop laughing at me, you jerk," Naruto huffed, pretending to be put off by the redhead's inward laughing. "Why don't you-Oi!" The blond ducked as a folder flew right over where his face had been seconds ago. "Jerk," He repeated, making a face as he finally pulled out the first aid kit. "I'll treat you as soon as you decide to stop throwing things at my face. Think about all the chicks that would be devastated to see it damaged, Gaara, there'd be a riot after you! And I'm definitely not gonna come save your ass when you're being trampled by crazy fans."

"...Doctor-san." Gaara replied, with a roll of his eyes. Naruto huffed again, but simply moved over to sit at the foot of the bunk with the white box. "You seem to be kinda cheerful for all of this," He said, gesturing to the bruises as the redhead obediently pulled his shirt up, showing Naruto his back.

With a slight, barely even touching caress (with the end of his finger), his best friend cringed and nearly fell over the bed. Scowling, Naruto steadied him into laying facedown on the bunk and reached for the long, white bandage strips. Years and years of doing this had made him a professional.

Gaara joked _sometimes_ (pretty much-yeah, the world was ending) about him playing doctor, but seriously.

He'd done this so much, it wasn't even funny.

Maybe he'd even consider learning how to do stitches next-though that would mean that the bullying had gone straight down flat out to extremes. And that would have been depressing.

"The doctor prescribes you specially handmade ice pads for the next three hours," Naruto announced loudly, aware that the redhead was most likely rolling his eyes underneath him.

Though trying to get Uzumaki Naruto to change his mind was an impossible thing, and even Gaara had to acknowledge that sometimes. Heh heh. _The_ Sabaku Gaara was no match for his Dr. Uzumaki game.

So three minutes later, Gaara was still laying facedown on the bed with four ice pads covering his back and shoulders in bulging lumps, while Naruto was busy attempting to clean up his room somewhat since he wanted to actually be a decent human being (it was really taking a while, he had to go back to get two more garbage bags for the food wrappers) and pack some of his things.

Ah-there were those geeky beat-up goggles Konohamaru had given him for his twelfth birthday, to celebrate him going into middle school. Don't get him wrong, he was actually really fond of the item-but what kind of elementary kid would give a middle schooler goggles, honestly, what the hell.

….He was really going to miss that cheeky kid.

Looking around to see any other weird junk he might have wanted to bring with him, he tossed a beat-up fox plushie into the suitcase, along with some other litter.

Before he knew it, Gaara had come in front of him and put a hand on his wrist, preventing him from putting anything more in the suitcase. Curious green sea eyes stared at him, demanding an answer. Naruto sighed.

"...I'm going to live with pure evil." He muttered, and to anyone else, it would not have made the slightest inkling of sense, but since this was Gaara, he knew that the redhead would understand right away.

"I mean, for real. I'm moving in with my half-brother, apparently." The grip on his wrist loosened, and Naruto tucked the shirt he'd been holding into the suitcase.

"I think by switching subways and trains, getting to Ikebukuro should only take a few hours. Though maybe I should start hoping that someone will jump me on the way so I don't have to actually move in with-I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Naruto hastily said, grinning as Gaara had been giving him a murderous look.

Heh heh. Gaara was actually scary sometimes.

At Naruto's insistence, Gaara reluctantly went back to lay down on the bed with the ice pads back to their places (_"Have to listen to Dr. Uzumaki's orders if you want to get better_!") and silently watched him pack the majority of his clothes with melancholic eyes.

There was a crash, and loud calls of "Boss! Boss!" ringing through the orphanage. Damn, and he'd almost finished ungracefully shoving-uh,_ carefully_ folding and fitting (who the_ hel_l was he kidding) all of his junk in. Scrambling up to run away (though he had a huge grin on his face), he whispered (albeit loudly) "Let's beat it, Gaara."

Konohamaru and his gang were back from their middle school, apparently. Every day, they played a game. Konohamaru and his gang were "It," and Gaara with himself were the people to be chased. The high school ended an hour earlier than the latter, so as soon as Konohamaru stepped through the orphanage-it was game on. Tag sounded like a really simple game-but with how fired up Naruto and Konohamaru got, sometimes it had gotten just a bit_ too_ intense and they had damaged property.

It was something they had started seven years ago, and was kinda a tradition.

Only, he'd forgotten about Gaara's injuries. Turning back to look at him, Naruto gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, forgot about that. I was kidding, we're hanging around. Hold on a minute, I'm gonna announce that we're surrendering today."

This time, the redhead really rolled his eyes and moved over the bed in a swift motion. With one hand, Gaara closed and zipped up the suitcase, the other, it wrapped around the blond's wrist and dragged him up and away as Gaara took off running out of the room.

"You don't have to treat me like a girl, you know," Gaara criticizes, though he sounds amused yet again, and really, Naruto is a little too freaked out over Gaara saying... what, five, ten, eleven words to even comprehend anything or the fact that Gaara,_ Gaar_a of all people just jumped over a table and down six steps on the stairway or even that Iruka looks exasperated-

"Don't look so moronic when we're supposed to be doing an awe-inspiring getaway, Naruto," Gaara chastises yet again, and Naruto huffs before yelping, nearly having been slammed into the wall with the redhead's not_-so_-orderly steering.

"Well," Naruto snaps, "I'm sorry that I'm just having a gay freakout over you saying a more than two-word sentence and that you're actually talking in a normal tone of voice, and so far... ACK! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRAGGING ME, JERK!" And at least Gaara has the decency to look... scratch that, Gaara had_ n_o decency and did not look a bit sorry at all as he'd almost dragged Naruto into a stack of chairs.

"I give you an A-Plus," Gaara begins, "For telling your cult-like followers our location," and with a jolt, sure enough, Naruto hears Konohamaru with his two friends crashing into things and running over to their side of the orphanage, and besides it all-their game of running away and all of the weird things he does with his best friend, all he does is throw back his head and laugh loudly.

Gaara has become pretty good at this game now, Naruto realizes, and grins cheekily. With the redhead's fingers still latched around his wrist, they've reached the entrance to the orphanage in almost no time at all.

They've won the game.

"Konohamaru, I saw them fly over that desk!"

"Eeeeck... I'm hungry, can't we take a snack break first?"

"Dammit, I think we just missed Boss!"

Naruto grins. "Try again next time, loser!" And as expected, there's the howling laughter of Konohamaru's teammates then the groaning of the leader.

It was just their own stupid game. If Naruto and Gaara got away first, they won. If Konohamaru caught up to them, then they won and would make the two join their "gang" in doing weird "gang" activities (finding lost cats and catching lizards, apparently). They'd have to join the 'Konohamaru Gang' and actively participate in their weird games until dinnertime.

Naruto almost sighed. He really had been here in Saitama for a long time, and despite it all, he would really miss the few friends he had here. He smiled sheepishly again, remembering how when Gaara and he had first started this tag game with Konohamaru, Gaara had been a total klutz.

The redhead had totally tripped over every single flat surface in the building and knocked over all the furniture in trying to get out. At one point, Naruto had given up and simply scooped up his best friend in his arms before running away (_"Dammit, boss, that isn't fair!_") in all-out dramatics _("...Naruto, you're dead._"), which would end up with both Konohamaru and Gaara trying to murder him.

Heh heh.

"Guess we won today, Konohamaru. You'll never be able to beat us, we're too cool. Just stay home and do your homework today!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, laughing as Gaara and himself burst out the front doors, listening to Konohamaru's disappointed complaints.

Gaara gave the blond a pointed look, which probably said _'Are you totally one to be saying that to them_', but Naruto ignored it and pouted. "I'm not smart like you_ an_d I'm not going to go to Saitama Academy anymore, so _like hell_ I'm going to do any papers."

"As if you'd do them anyways?" The redhead suggested, and Naruto suddenly clutched his heart dramatically, pretending to fall to his knees, thrusting his hand out. "My heart, my heart, how can you be so cruel to me, Gaara? I thought we were friends!"

To which the other teen promptly lightly tapped the blond's head in imitation of a punch, ignoring Naruto's exasperated complaints with a tiny, small smile. Gaara hardly ever smiled, so the action, not going by unbeknownst by Naruto, made him grin again.

"You," Naruto dramatically declared, pointing a finger at Gaara, "Love. Me. I. Totally. Just. Made you_ smile."_

"Yes," Gaara says, in the exact same tone Naruto does (though it's much quieter, obviously) and he's also pointing the same finger back at the blond, "I. Do. But only when you let me use you as a pillow when I nap, you make a nice body cushion."

So Naruto howls with laughter on the sidewalk, though he's not sure if he's laughing or trying to sputter out complaints against Gaara's statement as_ really_, the redhead can be mean sometimes, but it doesn't matter because Gaara simply takes him by the wrist again and starts leading him somewhere.

He doesn't even ask where his best friend is taking him because he doesn't care where they go.

Going around a corner though, with the sight of the familiar school bullies from Saitama, Naruto quickly hurries Gaara around the alleyway the long way around, before going back to let Gaara lead. People are staring at them because Gaara still has his fingers wrapped around his wrist, but Naruto doesn't care.

Doesn't give a shit really. 'Cause they'd stare anyways.

Or maybe they're staring because he and Gaara are standing so close to each other. Intimately, kind of like lovers. The two of them didn't do it on purpose (they hadn't even realized it until Iruka had pointed it out to them with a slightly red face), but since they were so comfortable with each other, neither had a sense of personal space, and it ended up looking intimate.

Ah, well. Whatever. More gossip for the bored, lonely housewives waiting at home.

If there were any cute ones.. maybe Naruto could go and entertain them, he thought, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at some of the cute females walking alone on the concrete.

"Ow!" He yelped, as a certain someone pinched his cheek. Hard. "Ow, Gaara, you know I was just kidding about them. Heh heh."

The redhead arched a nonexistent eyebrow. "Not the housewives this time, I was just telling you that we're here." And again, Naruto pouted as Gaara had seen right through him.

"You know," Naruto says seriously, and he looks at Gaara with a blank expression. "Since I'm leaving and all, I've realized that I have a problem. A really serious problem... that I've realized after spending time with you..."

Perturbed blue eyes stare at him curiously.

"I have realized... that I am..." Naruto trails off, and starts to look disconcertingly troubled and confused.

The redhead latches onto the blond's orange shirt sleeve with a few fingers and tugs on it slightly.

"I have finally realized... that I, Uzumaki Naruto..."

"…... am amazing."

"..." Not saying a single word, Gaara simply shakes his head after giving him an incredulous look, while Naruto smiles sheepishly and starts laughing again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just, you were taking me so seriously and I couldn't possibly resist, I mean, do you understand this? You're Sabaku Gaara, I just can't resist-Ow! Aww, don't hurt me! I-Itte! _Gaaraaaa_...-Ack, I'm running away!"

Flailing and messing around, Naruto turns and starts running, only to realize that Gaara has brought him to the playground here, and for a moment, he pauses and is positively overwhelmed with sentimental emotions that can't be described as childhood memories flash in his mind, but then he quickly goes back to running away as he realizes that the redhead is chasing him.

Like, his_ life_ could be in huge danger here.

Grinning sheepishly, he dashes up the playground equipment and runs to the top-where there is a huge, orange circular slide going down three meters. He waits for Gaara to catch up to him, and waits just teasingly, barely out of reach-before racing down the slide.

Unfortunately, Gaara had already seen ahead for that, and as soon as Naruto hits the bottom, two pale fingers held straight out tap the side of his throat lightly.

Naruto is disappointed. "Aww... I liked it better when you were clumsy. Though I'm faster than you still, remember when you used to be a klutz? You couldn't chase me down and you'd trip all the time. It was adorable and positively_ scandalizing_, you couldn't run across a room with a flat surface. Now this," He gestures to the fingers, "Is not fun."

His best friend sits down beside him on the side. "You're a total dork and an idiot," Gaara says, before promptly leaning back and flopping down on the blond. "And you still make a nice body cushion."

"Whoa, whoa," Naruto says, and lifts up one finger, waggling it at the redhead. "Just give me like what, an hour to get over the fact that you spoke more than one word, and once I'm mentally prepared and healed, we can then talk about you paying me hourly to be a body cushion."

Gaara simply rolls his eyes, which Naruto interprets to mean as_ 'What hourly payment, you dork_', and Naruto sighs. "Haven't you been reading the newspapers lately, Gaara? Nothing is free anymore. Not even young love... which should be a crime!"

The redhead simply reaches into his pocket and brings out a phone, tapping on it with a finger, which Naruto also interprets to mean as_ 'Who reads newspapers nowadays, idiot, everyone uses their cellphones.'_ Naruto pouts, and steals the phone, nearly dropping it in the process (which has Gaara staring at him pointedly, but hey, it was a really old crappy piece of junk,) and flips it open.

"Did y'know that they have things like professional cuddlers for a job now? Some women sleep with their customers and get paid for it every night, man. Not as in sleep sleeping, but just cuddling together. See,_ nothing_ is for free in the world anymore. I should be charging you for sleeping on me. It's a total, absolute crime."

Naruto dropped the phone back in the redhead's lap before getting an idea and snatching it back just before it touched Gaara. "Hey, wanna bet on how many girl's numbers I can get?" He asked, grinning as he gestured towards a group of five pretty girls that were walking by them.

"Not interested." Gaara replied wryly, and took the phone back. "Impressive, Gaara!" Naruto said, pretending to be amazed. "A two-word sentence! Should I give you a present or something?"

As an answer, the redhead yawned and stood up, completely ignoring him. "Storm coming on, let's go."

Sure enough, when Naruto looked up, the clouds did look kinda dark and it was windy. He shivered, it was getting cold, and he hadn't brought a jacket with him as the weather had been moderately warm before.

"Eeeh? Oi, Gaara!" The blond called out, surprised as a light windbreaker had been dumped on his head. Tugging it off of his face, he saw that Gaara had already started walking on. "Hey_, you're_ the jerk that needs to stop treating me like a girl, I'm not that cold, y'know."

But before he started going after the redhead, Naruto looked back and took in the sight of the playground one last time. Years and years of memories here, huh.

* * *

_There was that one single, lone large wood plank swing under that tree._

_It wasn't much of a surprise that all of the other kids on the playground who had been playing moments before dropped their ball and took off running when he'd come in sight of them. _

_Just 'cause he'd beat up the jerks who had been throwing rocks at the half-blind cat really badly, they called him a demon. Eeeh, was it really that necessary to run that quickly away from him?_

_Hmph. But it hurt a little more than it should have when they had, though. _

_Stomping over to his special seat, he paused as he noticed that someone was already sitting on there._

_It was another boy around his age. He was wearing a scarf and holding a teddy bear, swinging back and forth slowly. For some reason, he had this weird ass red hair and blue eyes. When the boy on the swing looked up to see him, he didn't flinch or even glare at him._

_And something else... he had the /same/ eyes as him. _

_Then he decided._

"_Hey, kora! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the undefeated proud warrior of this playground. And you're sitting on my special seat right now, actually. But that's okay, I'm gonna share it with you since you're going to be my best friend, starting from today. What's your name?"_

Pfft- Hell yeah, he was.

"_Hey, you don't like to talk much, do ya?"_

_Curious sea green eyes stared at him. The little redheaded chibi didn't say a word, but simply hugged Naruto from behind, clinging to him with the teddy bear still being held in one of his hands._

"_Geez, man! It took you long enough to get you to trust me, you'd freak out whenever I tried to get within a ten-feet radius of you. But whatever, it's not like I have anything else to do anyways. Then again... hey, you," Naruto said, trying to careen his head around to look at the redheaded chibi (though it really wasn't working well since the kid was clinging onto him from behind). _

"_Don't ya think that hanging around me for two months but not saying even a single word is a bit extreme?" Naruto huffed. "I'm pretty sure you can talk too, since I've heard you squeak. I mean, come on, it's been at least two months now, and you stick around me for a majority of the day. Could I get a name?" _

_Still, like usual, the redhead curiously peeped at him. When their eyes met, the redheaded chibi shyly looked away and went back to clinging to his back. _

"_Okay, fine. I didn't want it to have to come to this, but, if you won't tell meee.." Naruto began, lifting both hands up into pretend claws, like he was a monster, he made evil squinty eyes. "I'll have to give you a horrible nickname!" _

_Squeaking, the redheaded chibi let go of the blond and wheeled around, more intimidated by Naruto's notions rather than his verbal threat. _

"_...Garaa..." The redheaded chibi finally replied, though it was more of a whisper than anything. And then right afterwards, the chibi hid his face into his scarf. Aww, that was adorable._

"_Ohhhh, so you can talk, after all! Finally, we made some process. So... your name's Kaara? That's a girly name though, heheh. Maybe you are secretly a girl. A secret, spying ninja girl undercover, dressing as a weird mute guy that likes teddy bears. Nice to know you, Kaara!"_

_And for some reason that Naruto couldn't figure out, the redheaded chibi pouted and walked away from him, ignoring the blond's blatant protests and cries of 'What did I do wrong, Kaara?'_

* * *

A wadded up paper-ball was suddenly tossed as his head, and Naruto grinned. . "Wari, wari, Gaara. I'm coming now, so don't get your panties in a knot. Or if they are… I'm sure I can at least one number of one of those professional cuddlers, right?"

Suddenly, the entire atmosphere and surroundings around him started to twist and turn black as a vehemently murderous aura started leaking out. Ooooops...

…...Damn, Gaara was scary.

His murderous glare was just. Killer. Maybe he was actually some secret, spying ninja person undercover, dressing as a weird redheaded mute guy that liked teddy bears.

But despite it all, Naruto thought, with a reminiscent, wistful sigh, he'd miss Saitama.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*

He has his suitcase in one hand and his backpack slung over one of his shoulders, with a beat-up wallet stuck into his right jean pocket. Teetering back and forth, Naruto waits on the doorstep of the orphanage, not really wanting to go yet.

And he's suddenly given a sentimental hug from behind again, arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Don't forget me," The redhead mutters, and messes with Naruto's backpack zipper, slipping something into there. "Your driver's permit."

Awww, damnit. Naruto's reminded again that unfortunately, unlike baggage, he can't pack up Gaara and take his best friend with him. Though that would be pretty ace.

"I won't," Naruto promises, and frowns. "Try not to get beat up too much," He warns, as they both full know that with one of their victims gone, they'd take it out on Gaara twice as much. "If I don't hear from you every three days, I'm hightailing it back here and kicking their asses to the sky, got that?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, huh." Gaara says, changing the topic. "Same to you. If I don't hear from you every three days, I'll come and visit your grave in the Uchiha cemetery. Now get going, loser."

And with that, Gaara gives Naruto a push out the doorway (though it's gentle more than anything), and the blond panics for a second as he looks at his watch-he was going to be late, dammit.

Rushed and panicked, Naruto takes off running, but allows himself one glance back at the orphanage.

Gaara stands against the door, one leg propped up against the wall in a pose that looks almost kinda cool-he'd have to try that out later, with the same curious sea green eyes and weird eyeliner thing he had and the red kanji thing.

Although it's five in the morning, and this will probably wake all of the neighbors and the orphanage and cause a riot of swarming people to come running after him with bats and brooms, he can't help it. He grins widely, and motions for Gaara to go inside quickly. Good thing Gaara's foster family wasn't in this neighborhood, they would have probably beat him up too.

But as for this... heh heh...

Uzumaki Naruto couldn't go out with a bang.

He'd go out with a bang so _outrageous_ that no one would be able to forget his name for another ten years.

"Three...two...one. Nice knowing you all," Naruto says, and positively beams, feeling like he's in kindergarten again.

…..Chaos ensues.

Simultaneously, three boomboxes start shrieking nightclub music really loudly, and there are a lot of popping sounds as firecrackers and mini fireworks are set off (courtesy of Konohamaru), then more smashing and crackling noises come up, and in just less than one minute, there are shouting and screaming parents, teenagers, and children running around outside, all fully aware of who was behind it.

"_NARUTO_!" "YOU BRAT!" "I SWEAR, THAT GODDAMN KID-!" "IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING!" "NOT THIS AGAIN!" "THAT UZUMAKI!" "DAMNIT!"

Laughing wildly, he turns around and_ seriously_ starts running as the many adults and kids who are familiar with him start chasing him. The adults do so angrily, the kids don't have a clue what's going on but follow anyways because it's exciting, and Naruto blows them kisses.

"... LOOK AT THIS, THAT BRAT DID GRAFFITI ON OUR APARTMENT WALLS AGAIN!"

And more people start shouting as they realize that the walls have been painted with gorgeous, beautiful Uzumaki-prankster, goodbye-styled graffiti.

Oh, damn. He really needed to get his ass outta here.

"Try not to miss me too much~!" He calls, and laughs again as he thinks about how confused the train conductors are gonna be when a mob of people are angrily storming and following after a single, lone blond teenager trying to get on the subway.

At the top of the orphanage roof, Gaara is simply shaking his head at him, but (even though he can't see him well anyways since it's too far away), Naruto can almost swear that Gaara is laughing.

Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't.

Laughing loudly, he runs for his life to the subway entrance, a few streets away, being followed by a horde of angry, yelling parents, closing this one chapter of his life as he knows things aren't going to get pretty in the next.

"You have no idea what you're getting into, Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto mutters, making a face, but brightens up as he sees the subway stairs going down underground. The attendants and conductors were gonna be in for a _huge_ surprise.

Lovely, lovely surprise.

Farewell, Saitama.

* * *

《If you can't tell, Gaara is one of my favorite characters. This isn't the last you'll see of him, that's for sure. The redhead is going to have some badass moments later on. This didn't go much into the plot, but hopefully wrapped things up with Naruto leaving his hometown.

Now Naruto is going to go live with his half-brother, and going to get involved with the rest of the Konoha characters in his new school. Then we'll get into the gang war and Konoha, as well as Sasuke.

Leave reviews for faster updates, please.

Thank you for reading! 》


	3. Chapter 3

Installment three here, finally. Can't promise anything, but will try to be better with updates. Then I'd like to thank everyone for the nice reviews you wrote-they made me very happy.

Which is partly why I started working on this right away.

Then, of course, if you're getting the subtle Luffy and Bon Clay references in here. Kudos to you!

Enjoy. Mellorine, mellorine…!

* * *

**Break My Mind, Restart The Time**

_Written by Ko-Sensei._

**part three entails **of strange okamas and their stuttering cousins

During the subway ride there, he nodded off and on, managing to wake up in time to switch off on the trains he needed to flip out on to get to Ikebukuro. He was pretty tired, as he'd stayed up all night preparing his flashy goodbye-presents to the neighborhood in Saitama and also talking to Gaara (which involved messing around).

He glanced down.

**18:27**, his watch read.

So it was about six-thirty, and though the terminal had said he was supposed to arrive at nine, with the delays and time differences (damn, he hoped there wasn't one), -who knew when he'd get there. Unreliable timetables.

But rather than worrying about time issues and when he'd arrive, there was a more important issue.

Oh God. He'd been dreading this ever since years ago, and now that it was happening… what was going to happen when he met his older brother?

Well, half-brother.

But still. Eeeeck, no matter what happened, it would not be good. Not good at all. Apparently, Uchiha Sasuke hated his guts (made sense), and was all against the two of them living together. So was Naruto, actually-so maybe they had at least one thing in , if you counted the fact that the two of them also would probably want to murder each other.

His thoughts were going too negative and were starting to make him depressed. Naruto tried giving himself a mental prep talk, attempting to find possible positive chinks in the armor that would be Uchiha Sasuke. Maybe Sasuke had grown up and matured… maybe he'd mellowed out… maybe he didn't have grudges anymore… maybe he actually didn't mind taking care of him, since it was only going to be for one year… maybe Ikebukuro was going to be fun…

Maybe their first meeting today wouldn't be so bad.

Naruto tried to be macho-happy about the thought.

About their meeting. It was going to have goddamn sparkles, pink roses, sappy songs and brotherly love everywhere. They could go camping, or fishing, play violent games, watch movies, or play soccer. Or he could try switching it up a little. Sweet, innocent-looking, angel-like brothers, Naruto and Sasuke, with white angel wings and golden halos, skipping merrily through fields of flowers and laughing merrily, hand-in hand. Brotherly love filling the air as in…

…...Blood splattering everywhere.

Fff- Naruto facepalmed.

Screw it. The more he thought about it, the worse the situation seemed.

Uneasily teetering around in his seat, he worried about what would happen if the two of them were to fight...Uchiha actually had a big-ass company backing him up under his belt, so if Naruto did so much as prick the rich pampered princess with a needle-could he actually end up in prison?

Damn. Maybe that was an actual possibility. Groaning, the blond held his head. He was just seventeen-he was_ way_ too young and beautiful to be given the death sentence_ or_ be locked away in prison forever.

An old, graying Naruto living in prison all alone with other criminals.

….No. It was _not _a pretty picture.

When they were younger; Naruto being five, Sasuke being eight, Iruka had invited the other over to the orphanage to come and "play" (AKA forcing the two half-brothers to meet). Although he had been too young at that time and couldn't exactly remember what happened, he did know (from hazy memories and what Gaara had told him afterwards) that it hadn't been a very good meeting. Sasuke was the reason that he had the whisker-scars on his cheeks, apparently.

The scars didn't bother him much, as he'd gotten used to it and Gaara said it looked unique and kind of cool (although he denied having said it afterwards for the rest of their lives). But the fact that Sasuke had been okay with doing such a thing bothered him.

Thinking of which, what was_ Sasuke_ like?

He suddenly imagined a faceless, large, hulking body tackling him down and slitting his throat.

Okay, now, perhaps he was being a little_ too_ extreme with the Mystery-Sasuke imaginations.

But he couldn't help it. He had no idea what his older brother even looked like.

Maybe since Iruka had never bothered trying to invite the boy over again, that proved how disastrous their meeting had been as children.

The psychology was, as children, they weren't supposed to be grown up yet. So they weren't supposed to know the seriousness of the situation, be biased against each other, or feel tense with the history, right? It would have been nice if the two could have just bonded as friends and grown up like that.

But not even that psych Iruka had attempted had went anywhere near successful.

If little Sasuke was not easy to get along with-he honestly doubted twenty-one year old Sasuke would be any better.

Much worse, probably.

"_Gaara,"_ Naruto whined, kicking his feet back and forth, not caring that it wasn't a very mature-look for a seventeen-year old. "What am I going to do? I wish you could have moved with me, this isn't cool. I think I really might have to send you an invitation to my funeral first thing when I arrive. And all you'll do is solemnly look at my grave, do some eyeliner ritual on it, then laugh and leave."

Plus.. what was he supposed to call Sasuke?

He was his older brother, so maybe he was supposed to be all respectful and shit. Did Sasuke expect him to just know what to call him? Like, Sasuke-nii. Nii-chan? The blond sheepishly scratched his head. He was half-tempted to call him "Aniki" just once to see what would happen-but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Since they were practically strangers… was nii-san more appropriate? Nii-sama was way too formal and proper for him. Fff. What the hell.

Then even if he just called him "Sasuke," what if the rich princess blew a fit over that too?

This was too much to think about.

"U-Um," Stuttered a soft, pretty, delicate-sounding feminine voice in front of him. Naruto doubled forward-having been lost in thought, and waved his arms around a bit like a dork before calming down. _Damnit,_ that was extremely uncool. _Way to go, idiot,_ he told himself.

"C-...Could I take this s-seat?" The girl in front of him stuttered out, and flashing her a smile, he scooted over his suitcase and backpack off the cushion. Taking a closer look at her, she had short, cropped blue hair and parted bangs sticking out from her forehead. His eyes glanced up her legs discreetly-before he coughed and turned away, hoping she hadn't noticed that.

Whoa. Her eyes were really pretty. He'd never seen that kind of color before. Well, it wasn't even a color, it was like… clear. Pools of clear. Was clear even a color?

"Your eyes are really pretty," Naruto complimented, shrugging sheepishly as he held up his hands. "I'm not trying to creepily hit on you or anything, for real-it's just, I've never seen that color before. Hi, I'm Naruto. You?"

Mentally, he facepalmed at his lame conversation skills.

Why did he sound so cheesy?

But apparently, the other girl didn't take it as so, as her face turned red and she started poking two fingers together, looking at the ground. "U-Um, it's Hinata. Th...Thank you." She tittered out, still refusing to look at the blond.

Naruto stared at her blatantly, wondering if he'd already done something wrong. Was she offended or something? Or maybe she'd gotten sick? "Uh, are you okay?" Leaning forward to look at her, he peered up from under her face. "You look kinda red. You sure you don't have a fever or something?"

"N-...No! Not at all!" The girl named Hinata (what a strange name) stuttered, moving her hands to cover her face, peeking out from two fingers afterwards. Her face was still red.

What a weird girl. Naruto seriously didn't understand them-either they were hitting him over the head (probably because he was peeking in the locker rooms), giggling like preschoolers (probably because he'd done some prank to the teacher), or just acting… uh. Weird.

Running a hand through his hair, he beamed at his new acquaintance. He really needed a distraction, and she was kinda pretty. Though he really didn't know how to talk to her… how_ did_ one talk to pretty girls and not look like an idiot? "Heh heh. I'm not gonna bite you, y'know. I've been riding on the subway for hours, I'm so bored. Where are you heading? School starts in a week or so, apparently. Unless you came back from a vacation or something?"

She still wasn't looking at him, pointedly looking elsewhere-but it seemed to calm her down enough to talk to him. Hinata folded her hands into her sweatshirt, blushing prettily. "U-Um. I just came back from a visit to Matsushima… a group of really pretty small islands. It...It's a tourist spot, right next to a sandbar."

Naruto whistled. "Nice. You must be pretty loaded, Hinata. Wish I could go on some cool vacation, but I don't have the money, unfortunately. My idea of a vacation is.. maybe watching some half-hour 4-D scene at a theater, along with maybe yakitori, tempura, and ramen._ Definitely_ ramen."

Watching her face fall slightly, he rose both of his hands, laughing. "Naaah, don't' feel bad, it's actually pretty awesome. You should try it sometime! There's nothing like grabbing to-go food from stalls and heading to the rooftops. Oooh, then I love fireworks." At this, he paused and pointed a finger at her, waggling it. "Now, don't be judging me about being childish-watching hanabiri with your friends is_ so_ ace. Even better than a movie. If I could marry something, it'd be fireworks. And you better believe it!"

Even the ever-so shy Hinata couldn't repress a tiny smile at the blond's energetic ranting. He could probably make anything sound fun to do. "Is it really that fun?" She asked, her curiosity piqued. Since she was a part of the Hyuuga family-she'd never done anything of the sort. "It's just food and hanging around after dark, right?"

"You bet!" Naruto's eyes sparkled, and he failed to notice how her cheeks reddened again. "If there's anything you want to do, better do it now, since it might be illegal tomorrow!" He grinned as she blinked at him. "I'm just kidding, the closest I get to illegal is how close North Korea is to bombing the world and going insane. Which is pretty close. But just incase you ever do decide to get down and illegal," Naruto warned, waggling a finger. "Just know this; the police_ never _think it's as funny as you do."

Hinata's lips curved up into a small smile, making the blond give a mental 'Victory!' internally. She looked like a really sweet girl. "Then there's nothing like playing with lasers in the dark. No, wait," He said, grinning sheepishly. "I'm probably boring you with how childish I sound, right?"

Hinata made an 'eep' sound but shook her head. "Not at all, you sound really enthusiastic about everything, N-Naruto-kun."

"Enough about how lame I am. Where do you live, Hinata? I'm from Saitama, but I'm moving in with my half-brother in the Ikebukuro district. You?"

Her clear eyes widened. "A...Ano…."

Hinata's mind promptly exploded as this was more information than she could take in. N...Naruto-kun also lived in Ikebukuro?! That was crazy.. were coincidences real? Was this fate? Her face reddened even more, resembling that of a tomato. C-Could Naruto maybe start to like her too? If this was fate, then… would he even kiss her, maybe? Eeep! Now? Not now, she wasn't ready… later.. later… later as in when? Tomorrow? Her head spinning, the girl promptly fainted on the seat, muttering "Later….later…".

Naruto stared at her in confusion. What had just happened? But.. more importantly, was she okay? He poked her cautiously. "Hinata, you okay there?"

There was no response, as she'd obviously passed out.

But there was no need to worry, apparently, as soon afterwards, another girl with long hair came up to Hinata and moved her to where she was in a comfortable sitting position, head leaning against the back of the seat. Naruto watched her curiously-she also had the same clear eyes. This one had longer hair, though, that was pinned back at the very end. She was pretty, too. The two definitely looked alike, maybe they were family?

Aww, that was cute. Her older sister was being protective.

"Are you Hinata's older sister? I don't know why, she just passed out on me. Sorry about that."

The older sister turned to look at him, and arms were folded across her chest. She seemed annoyed by something, and Naruto was given the end of a aloof glare. He was confused yet again-what had he done this time?

"I'm a_ male,"_ She snapped, and all-too late, Naruto realized his mistake.

Oh. Uh. A guy? The blond coughed indiscreetly. Had he just been ogling a_ guy_?

But all awkwardness aside, this was actually pretty funny.

He_ really _didn't mean to, it was unintentional, but he snorted a little. "Oh, uh, sorry, she-man. But, uh, what's with the hair? You even have it pinned back, kind of like a girl." There was no response. "Are you an okama[1]? No worries, it's totally cool. I think I have some ribbons stowed away in my backpack somewhere, want some? And I saw some lipstick on sale off the last station. Aww, man. You just missed it."

_1.__-Okama is a Japanese slang term normally referring to a transvestite male, gender confused and wanting to mean a woman. Can sometimes mean homosexual, but normally is used as a guy-to-girl transvestite._

The girl-uh, or actually, _guy_ only gave him another cold stare. "Be quiet, or I'll do it for you."

Naruto guffawed. He really liked this guy. What was with the way he talked, were they in the Edo period[_2]_ or something? "I'd love to see you try. Don't act like my mother-no wait, you actually _could _be. Who knows!_ Kaa-saaaan[__3]__,"_ He whined, imitating the voice of a young child, giving Hinata's mysterious brother an incredulous look. "Is it really true that I was born from infidelity? And that I have two fathers?"

_2. __-Edo period is an era in Japan's history from 1603-1868. Naruto is just referring to how the person is talking very formally and strictly for someone their age. _

_3.__ -Kaa-san is mother in Japanese. _

At this, Hinata's sister-or, uh, _brother _decided that he had gotten enough out of this, so she...er_, h_e stood up and made to leave the compartment, muttering something under his breath about idiotic and obnoxious blonds. Seeing this, Naruto tried his best to stifle the laughter and made a straight face.

"I'm sorry, Hinata's brother! I really, really am. I take back everything I said. Why don't you just sit here and keep me company-I mean, uh, you might want to protect your sister because some lecherous man might just come by and do something to her. Right?"

Unbeknownst to the other, Naruto had his fingers crossed between his back.

The brother seemed to seriously consider the lecherous man comment, and on second thought, took the seat besides the now sleeping Hinata.

Naruto inwardly fist-pumped in victory.

"Don't call me 'Hinata's brother,' I'm her cousin. It's Neji," The other snapped at him.

Naruto, of course, couldn't be any more pleased. "I got a name! Nice to meet you, Neji, I'm Naruto. I'm afraid I don't have any now, but if I ever do meet you again, I'll have tampons ready for you to use, princess. I heard from Hinata that you guys came back from Matsushima. I asked her where she was from, but then," He shrugged, "She fainted afterwards."

Neji ignored the tampon comment, having decided that the obnoxious blond was simply just not worth the trouble of it all. "We're from Ikebukuro."

The blond was instantly more ecstatic. This kind of thing normally only happened in movies and books, didn't it? "Seriously?! That's intensely_ ace_, man! What a coincidence. I'm moving in with my loaded half-brother, and though school starts in another week, I don't know anyone. Are you two going to Shinobi Academy?"

And from the incredulous look he received from Neji, that answered it.

Naruto whistled. "This is stellar, I made two friends already. Whew-I really don't know anyone for shit."

The other gave him a look that pointedly said you-can-count-me-out-of-the-two-friends-you-just-m entioned, but Naruto simply ignored it and grinned at latter sighed, as it was obviously starting to get evident that it was near impossible to sway the stubborn blond.

"You said your brother's rich, right? I might know him," Neji said, trying to change the subject while tossing a jacket over the still-asleep Hinata. "Who is it?"

At this, Naruto soured, being reminded of his situation once again. "Well.." He said hesitantly, playing with the strings on his windbreaker jacket. "Uchiha Sasuke."

The other grew silent, staring at him with another incredulous look.

Half a minute passed, and Naruto was unnerved by the silence. "You know him, or something?" He asked tentatively, seeing as Neji was looking at him weird now.

"So _you_ are the illegitimate child I've heard so much about," Neji murmured, and stood up, scooping Hinata into his arms as he did so. "We have a short stop here. Goodbye, Uzumaki."

And with that curt goodbye, Neji left with Hinata.

In somewhat of an awkward silence.

So, uh, people knew him?

Of course they did. An illegitimate child, half-brother to the famous Uchiha Sasuke. It would probably make awesome gossip… and a newspaper headline, possibly. Naruto soured at this thought.

What the hell was with that, everyone would be judging him before they'd even see his face.

Not to mention, he'd totally forgotten to ask Hinata for her number and ask if she wanted to hang out sometime. It was an _absolute _tragedy-someone who'd never gone to see fireworks with awesome food? He couldn't leave a person in need of help, right?

But looking at the time, the blond groaned. He wasn't in a situation to be regretting the fact that he hadn't been able to ask for phone numbers-or even email addresses. Sucked to suck, but the pressing issue was… In five minutes, he'd arrive at Ikebukuro.

Slinging his backpack on and dragging along his suitcase, Naruto exited the subway, going up three flights of stairs to wait outside of the station, wondering what to do now. Iruka had said that his ride had been arranged…. oh wait, Iruka.

Digging out what pocket change he could find from his pocket, he walked around in circles for a few minutes before locating the payphones and heading towards them.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Iruka-sensei," Naruto chirped. "I'm here now, waiting at the station."

* * *

Now he's arrived! Next chapter, we'll get to hear from Gaara one last time before we get started into Ikebukuro, and then Naruto meets Suigetsu.

Review, s'il vous plaît.


	4. Chapter 4

This was originally part of the third chapter, but seeing as the content was long enough, I broke it up into two parts. Which worked out fine, actually.

Disclaimer: Ko-sensei is most definitely not Masashi Kishimoto. If you have any thoughts, concerns, or worries about any of that, please feel free to come forward with them to Mental Break-Down 101.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Break My Mind, Restart The Time**

_Written by Ko-Sensei._

**part four entails **of an attractive shark named Suigetsu and the first meeting

Digging out what pocket change he could find from his pocket, he walked around in circles for a few minutes before locating the payphones and heading towards them.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Iruka-sensei," Naruto chirped. "I'm here now, waiting at the station."

There were loud crashing noises in the background_. "Stop that, Konohamaru-Sorry, Naruto,_" Iruka sighed, the phone crackling. _"I'm just a bit distracted here. I have one thing to tell you, though. No matter how much you want to,"_ Iruka warned, _"You absolutely must not behave inappropriately to Sasuke. I know how you feel, but it's only for one year until you turn eighteen. You know you can come back here. I swear, Naruto, the trouble this is worth-if I get a single whiff about you not behaving, then not only will you end up in jail, but you're going to be banned from ramen for one year."_

At first, Naruto had been grinning about hearing Konohamaru upstart things, but towards the end, he turned pale. Iruka had just touched up on a major,_ important_ part of his_ life _and he was_ not_ pleased. "Wait, wait, _wait,_ Iruka-sensei! That's too cruel, do you want me to die?!"

"_Nope," _Came the steady voice. _"You're famous in our neighborhood for doing your eat-and-runs. All I have to do is give out a notice, and there won't be any shopkeepers that'll let you in for anything. If you step a toe out of line, then I'm making those phone calls, Uzumaki. Konohamaru, quit doing-Sorry, Naruto, call me later!"_

-Bleep.

And the line went dead.

…...Oh. Crap.

First and of all foremost, Iruka's call had been way too short and curt-he wondered if Konohamaru was acting up that much at the orphanage in his absence. He hadn't even been able to ask if he could visit over the holidays or something, 'cause he already wanted to see Gaara.

Secondly, it was kind of true that Naruto did have a notorious reputation back in Saitama-so it was totally plausible that Iruka would bust out and do something like that.

Thirdly, he could not survive without ramen. It was crazy! It was like breathing air. What was he going to do?

And last of all, this meant he actually needed to suck up to Sasuke and not piss him off.

Shit.

And he was moving to a new city. This new city. Where he didn't know anyone.

Sucked to suck.

Thinking of which-Gaara.

Punching in the memorized digits into the receiver, Naruto waited as the payphone dialed.

"_Who the hell is this?"_ A loud, irritated voice answered, and the blond winced.

"Ah. Uh. Could I talk to Gaara?" Naruto tried in his_ nicest_ voice ever, because apparently, the receiver to his call had been hitting the happy juice for some time.

Which was just his luck.

"_Dunno why the fuck you want to talk to that emo kid. He hardly does much but glare at everyone, the little shit. He's probably brooding or cutting himself,_" The voice slurred, and Naruto tried very hard not to overreact to what the man was saying.

Stupid alcoholics_. This_ was half the reason why he had refused to go into foster care.

The other half had been, naturally, he would be separated from Gaara and he loved Iruka anyways.

And pffft-as if Gaara would do something like that. Slitting wrists was totally a teenage girl thing, and as far as he knew, the redhead was one of the toughest people he'd ever known. (Though it had been a different story growing up, when the two of them had been kids. The redhead had been such an adorable and sweet toddler-now he was a heartless demon.)

"I wanna talk to him… 'cause I wanna talk to him?" Naruto offered, but immediately regretted it when the receiver snapped at his back talk.

Fortunately, though, the exchange was cut short as the phone changed hands.

"_Naruto?"_

"Gaara!" The blond exclaimed, grinning brightly. "How are you, Mr. Emo-Boy?"

"_Shut it,"_ Gaara's voice spoke softly, though it sounded amused. Naruto could discern and pick up every single trace of emotion that filtered through the redhead's soft words-from years and years of being together with experience. It was_ skill_.

"_Got there in one piece, or did you get mugged?"_

"No way, man. Gaara, I am the_ most _ghetto blond in the entirety of Japan, and as an independent, single hot-blooded Japanese teenager, I'm going to have to proudly say that I'd kick any black man's ass. And steal his hot booty chicks, too."

There was a snort. _"I don't see how you being single has anything to do with being ghetto."_

Naruto blinked. "And, like always, I am at a loss to see how you pick out all the weird things in my statements, you. Anyways, I already miss you, jerk," Pausing, the blond started making whining noises. "I'd love it if you could visit me over holidays and breaks, since Ikebukuro is a huge city, but I doubt it'd work out with the Sasuke thing. I'm going to have to come see you soon, like, seriously."

"_As I thought. Can you only operate at the level of a five-year old?"_

"Hey, now!" The blond defended himself, ignoring the stares he was getting from the people around him. "I'm not sulking. Just, uh.. yeah. Sulking."

Naruto pouted and made a face.

"_I bet you're making a face right now, and that people are staring at you since you're an idiot. "_

"You're too smart for your own good," The blond chided. "How did you ever figure it out. There are people staring at me right now, because for the first time in their lives, the people of Ikebukuro have seen radiant, blond-Japanese beauty. You know. I am _perfection_, Gaara. Tsk tsk tsk."

"_Perfection as in you get failing grades. I think you've gotten high, your vocabulary has been reversed, moron."_

"It's really mean to call your best friend an idiot after every sentence," Naruto complained, "And academics aren't everything in life, y'know. I find it personally ridiculous that some numerical grades you get in high school dictates the rest of your life. Like, what the hell is with that. My life," The blond started, trying to imitate the tone of a dramatic actor, "Depends on these_ numbers._ It's now or never, Asuna! Don't let the international Japanese government trick you!"

There was a sigh. _"I think you mixed up your manga series with your grades."_

"Hey, Sword Art Online is a really good series! Did you know they made a game on it?"

"_You told me. And I'm displeased by the fact that automatically, you make me Asuna and yourself Kirito."_

"I think I'd make a pretty badass protagonist of any series, and besides, I'm stronger than you are."

"_So that means if you were to get into trouble, I'd have to come save you?"_

"Aww, damnit. Now that I_ do _think about it, they did do a gender role reversal in Sword Art Online-the girl came to save the guy that one time Kirito was about to be impaled under that creep's sword. Kirito's way too girly. Changed my mind, I don't wanna be that character anymore. Didn't his little sister beat him up in real life, too?"

"_Suits you really well."_

Awww, Gaara was _so_ sweet.

Best friends were_ really _heartless, they were.

Naruto glanced at the payphone again. His minutes were almost up.

"I hate to say this, but I don't have any more spare change on me and the payphone time is about to run out. I'll try and call you again, okay? Don't get into any fights while I'm not there, and don't get beat up too much by the bullies."

"_Don't act like my mother,"_ The redhead chided, but his voice wavered.

Naruto caught on to it. "Oi, wait-are you okay?!"

"_Just ended up running into them before coming home. Nothing big."_

Nothing big-as if, since now there was only Gaara, they'd beat him up twice as much.

The redhead was probably just trying not to make him worry too much.

As if on cue, in the background, there was the sound of glass shattering and drunken yelling. Naruto froze.

"Gaara…."

There was a soft laugh. _"You worry too much, I'm out of the house. Sleeping somewhere else tonight."_

"Wait, Gaara,-"

"_Night, blond."_

The line was cut off abruptly.

The redhead would be fine. He'd survived all these years, so hopefully, he wouldn't get into too much trouble, Naruto hoped. It would be honestly terrifying if he went back to Saitama-only to find his best friend's corpse lying around somewhere. Not to mention that he'd have some serious ass to kick, but.

But. But. But_ Gaara_.

Frowning, the blond picked up his suitcases and headed out of the station. He hadn't even been able to ask Iruka who or what (he had no idea, honestly) was going to pick him up. So he would basically have to settle for waiting at the entrance with all his bulky baggage like an awkward dork.

Which he did. Naruto didn't care much, though, (as long as people didn't come up to him and start trying to give him money over something about looking like a homeless person) and settled for leaning against the wall.

"Hey," A low tenor purred, and there was a hand on his shoulder.

Amazing, he was making quite a few acquaintances today.

"Ninety-nine point nine percent of rape starts with a hand on shoulder," Naruto rehearsed, then turned around, beaming positively (though it was ninety-nine point nine sarcastic) at the stranger who had their hand on his shoulder. "And who might you be, dear-Oh."

The blond blinked, thoughts going incoherent as his mouth hung wide open for a few moments. Uh. There was a really hot male standing in front of him. Realizing that he probably looked like a moron, he closed his jaw and shook his head.

Though the person was freaking weird. What_ was_ with all the fashion people had in Ikebukuro? First, there was okama Neji. And this person.. had white hair, purple eyes, black eyeliner, and really tight clothes.

"I'm just doing a hit and run here," The purple-eyed male said, shrugging. "But you stand out, and I'm guessing that a teenager with this much baggage having left from a payphone-the person I'm supposed to pick up is you. Your name Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto swallowed. Seriously. What was with this population of Ikebukuro? First, he'd stared at Neji-who he had mistaken for a girl, and why was he flustered over this mysterious person?

At this rate, his Uzumaki charm would be zapped out of him. That wasn't good.

"The one and only, at your service. You my chauffeur?" Naruto said, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

The mysterious person's eyes narrowed. The black eyeliner was really distracting. "You could say that, I guess. Uchiha being a little shit, bullying me to go pick up his kid brother. Not that I have anything against you, blondie." The purple-eyed male flashed a shark grin (with the pointy teeth and everything). "I'm Suigetsu, nice to meet you. Sasuke's otouto, huh?"

The person named Suigetsu reached for one of his suitcases and started dragging it behind him, no questions asked. Needless to say, the blond followed him curiously (with no choice). Just around the corner, he was led to a car.

"My gorgeous, stunning, made of Italian-heritage Ferrari," Suigetsu purred, patting the car delicately. "It's my baby. Think yourself lucky to get a ride in it."

Naruto tossed the backpack and the other suitcase in the back seats. "Nah, I think you should think yourself lucky to get such a gorgeous passenger riding in a car like this. I mean," The blond rose a hand, seeming to think about something. "This_ almost_ meets my standards. Almost. It's just not quite there."

The purple-eyed male just looked at him with renewed interest, lips pulling back to reveal more pointy teeth. (Was he a shark?). "Shut up, you little shit, and just get in."

Normally, Naruto would have reacted about being called a little shit by someone he hardly knew-but Suigetsu hardly seemed to be insulting him and it sounded kinda_ fond_, even. Seemed like it was just a part of him-the cursing.

And surprisingly, minus the really-distracting black eyeliner and cursing, Suigetsu didn't seem like a bad person. Kind of cool, actually.

The engine came to life as the older male turned on the ignition, turning off the radio. Craning his head behind to back the vehicle up, he swerved onto the streets into the lanes, ignoring some other cars which had honked at him. Most people would have been freaked out, but Naruto just grinned.

"Nice driving skills."

"They aren't the only skills I have, kid." The low, tenor voice responded.

Then once again, the blond found himself staring intently at the purple eyes. Was he wearing contacts, or something? Thinking back to Neji and Hinata, Naruto supposed that maybe the people in Ikebukuro were just weird like that. Maybe everyone had weird eye colors here.

Reality came back to him. He'd gotten distracted by Suigetsu, but Naruto quickly realized that in a matter of minutes, he'd be arriving at the apartment.

"So, uh," Naruto started, swallowing when Suigetsu glanced over at him briefly. "You know my brother?"

"Know him?" The car stopped at a red light. "More than that. I'm his best friend."

Somehow, the idea of a scary Sasuke Uchiha parading around with this (eyeliner wearing) Suigetsu as BFFs amused him more than it should have.

"Find something funny?" Suigetsu asked wryly, and reached over Naruto to grab a water bottle, dropping it in his lap. There was a really nice scent coming from him.. maybe he was wearing some kind of really expensive cologne? His driver was really classy, and it- was really distracting him. The nice car, the nice clothes, and the distracting black eyeliner made him think that Suigetsu could have really been a celebrity or a supermodel.

The blond shivered as their arms touched.

Why...why was he acting like such a girl? it wa_s so_ uncool and unfair.

"Just thinking to myself. Uh, do you know if he hates me?" Naruto asked, trying to shrug it off.

"Hmm.." The purple-eyed male trailed off a few minutes to think. "I don't think so."

It sounded too good to be true. "Seriously?"

"Hard to explain if you don't know him, but, Sasuke Uchiha doesn't hate anyone. Or rather, he doesn't like anyone either. He's a cold, aloof, and indifferent shit to everyone," Suigetsu elaborated. "Uchiha is also, by the way, a huge pain in the ass, sending me out to pick up some little brother. But it's not like I had anything else to do anyways, so there's that."

Not that the blond wanted to be judging anyone from what others said-since that would be stooping low, but he couldn't help but notice that Sasuke didn't seem like an ultra-friendly social butterfly. Maybe his life _was _going to suck a lot for this one year.

Should he write a will, maybe?

Though then again, he had practically nothing to pass on.

Large percentages of people died from cancer, diseases, and incurable jack every year. Most teenagers died from car accidents.

Him? He'd probably be taken by the negativity.

Being negative. It wasn't like he was depressed or shit, but... could negativity actually be a cause of death?

"Hey. Hey, kid." Naruto woke up out of his daze as he realized that he'd been blanking out.

"Sorry, Suigetsu. What were you saying?"

"It's this apartment here." The sleek, elegant purple car turned into an almost-empty parking lot. "Probably not the kind of rich-mansion you were expecting. Sasuke doesn't like fancy things, though he could probably get a mansion if he wanted. Not a bad apartment, though."

Pressing his face up against the window, Naruto stared. It seemed like a normal place.

Though it would have kind of been comical if drug lords started coming out.

"Thanks for the ride," Naruto said, getting out of the car. He swung a backpack strap on his left shoulder and attempted to get both suitcases out-which wasn't working very well.

An almost pretty, manicured hand with purple nail polish reached out and helped him with one.

_What was it with all of these feminine males in this new city_, Naruto wondered.

"Hey, Uzumaki," Suigetsu started, and locked the car with a click, turning around to start leading the way to the apartments. There were a few flights of stairs on the side of each building, and it really did look like a moderate place to live at. "I know Sasuke can be a pain in the ass. I'm his best friend, so I kind of feel responsible for you. If you ever need anything or are having issues, you can tell me. We good?"

For some reason, Naruto felt reassured.

Half-reassured and half-freaked out because this gorgeous supermodel, BFF of yours truly (Sasuke Uchiha) was willing to play nice to him.

Even if said supermodel somehow managed to make purple eyes, black eyeliner, painted nails and dyed white hair look amazing, somehow. Then wore this amazing cologne. And was wearing really tight clothes.

Was Suigetsu's favorite color purple? Because his car was also purple, and it kind of made him look like some accessory fashion show.

"I'll take you up on that. Thanks again, Suigetsu." Their eyes met, and the purple-eyed male flashed him another shark grin, shrugging.

"You can call me Sui, all my close friends do. Voilà, here's the door." Setting the suitcase against the wall, he reached into his back pockets for keys and picked one out. Unlocking the door, he dragged in the suitcase and intruded, not really bothered.

Hesitantly, Naruto followed in after him, feeling kind of out of place there.

It was clean.

Extremely clean. The apartment wasn't cluttered with messes or excess furniture, it was tidy and and simple. There was a small shoe stand by the door, though most of the shoes were lined up in a straight line at the entranceway. By the side of the walls, there was also an aquarium and a clear pet box thing where two lizards were laying around.

"Oh, shit." The supermodel cursed, and not bothering to take off his shoes[1], he strode into the apartment.

_1.-It is normally tradition for people to take their shoes off inside houses. Kind of rude not to, especially inside someone else's house._

Laying down his baggage at the entrance, Naruto curiously kicked off his shoes and walked down the halls, following after Suigetsu. Not bothering to try and look around the apartment right now, he turned a corner, coming to stand in front of a room-before freezing, realizing two things.

Two things that were really important.

That one, the creaking of a bed and loud panting of two people should have alerted him to something.

And two, he was now shamelessly standing in front of a room next to Suigetsu, blinking as he stared at two rather engaged, noisy, and intertwined people sitting against the headboard of the bed that wer_e kind_ of missing their _clothes._

It took him a few moments to also realize that Suigetsu's hands had covered his eyes, and before he could get flustered about how the male behind him was standing a few inches away from him or that he could feel Suigetsu's cool breath on the back of his throat_ or _he smelled really good, Naruto realized that he hadn't exactly given his to-be guardian for the next year the best first impression he could have done.

Suigetsu was the first to speak up, but apparently, he wasn't bothered in the slightest, because he only sounded amused. "Looks like you two ruined his eyes, Sasuke, Aoba. Pfft, you two need to break it up now, unfortunately. The little brother has arrived."

Although he couldn't see them technically because Suigetsu's hands were covering over his eyes, Naruto felt two other stares in the room drill into him. Two irritated, annoyed stares.

Uh… there was no way he had arrived just before they could, uh, _come-_or, uh, finish their activity, right.

No. Absolute. Way.

But by the irritated sighs that echoed in the room from the two naked people, it wasn't so, apparently.

Of all the hoping he had done, this was the worst possible first meeting that could have happened, Naruto thought, and he wanted to sink down into the floor.

Oh, shit.

* * *

Aoba is one of the Jounin that went with Naruto to his apparently (fake) super secret S-ranked mission. His full name is Aoba Yamashiro.

Looks like Naruto lost his virgin eyes! He's become mentally scarred, probably.

As for best friends being heartless-I can totally attest to that. I mean, I'm told that on a regular basis-which should be fair, since I also tell my best friends that they are heartless human beings. Gaara and Naruto's dynamic here is based off of mine and Ace's. (We would probably have the exact same conversations. Not even kidding. Though Ace has a dirtier mouth. Probably the worst nineteen-year old male I've ever met in my entire life-whenever he's not fawning over Asuna from SAO. Really, Ace, you have an obsession with her-and complain that her clothes are too modest. Way. Too. Much.)

(And I'm still manlier than you. And kick ass.)

Leave a review on your way out, s'il vous plait.

Thanks to everyone who read this! Until next time.

Arrivederci!


End file.
